


Morning Mishaps

by r0tkappchen



Series: Above and Under [12]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Consensual, Is this PWP, M/M, Smut, fluff?, i guess, idk how to tag this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-18
Updated: 2018-03-18
Packaged: 2019-04-04 00:59:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14008704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/r0tkappchen/pseuds/r0tkappchen
Summary: Just another Sunday morning in bed.





	Morning Mishaps

The sunlight streams in even through the curtains, bathing the two lumps on the bed in morning glow.

 

The larger of the two hides behind the raven-haired, burying his face in between delicate shoulder blades if only to shield himself from the rays. The man in his arms, still asleep, stays unbothered and sighs in content when Jongin tightens his arms around his narrow waist.

 

It's too warm. Curse the evil Sun, Jongin thinks, as he releases the older male and turns to the other side while kicking off the blanket until it rests just over one hipbone. Enough of waking up early during weekdays, all he wants to do on this lazy Sunday is to just sleep in until noon. He makes a mental note to remind Kyungsoo to change the curtains later.

 

But God, why does he feel so restless?

 

Lifting the sheet with one lazy hand, Jongin puts in a herculian effort to lift his head and heavy eyelids to see if his suspicion is right and—

 

If morning boners could say hi, that's what exactly his dick would say to him.

 

He flops back onto the bed, face contorted in despair and letting out a little whine. He wills it to go away so he can go back to sleep in peace but his dick of a dick persists.

 

The matress shifts slightly and he turns to his left, seeing Kyungsoo's bare, hickey-dotted shoulder rise and fall to his light snores.

 

Jongin makes a happy noise, finding the perfect solution. He scoots over to his fiance, pushing the blankets off of both of their naked forms while turning Kyungsoo so that he's lying on his tummy, and with eyes barely even open pats all over the place until he finds soft, plump flesh, and sloppily slips in his rock hard cock to the hilt with ease – the other soft and tender from last night.

 

Kyungsoo merely opens his eyes and groans but doesn't push him off. The tanned male sighs, it's snug and warm inside and the walls hug him just right and oh so comfy—

 

Jongin drops onto Kyungsoo – who's now back to dreamland – happy and content, and falls asleep.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> forgive me
> 
> but i assure u it's consensual, kyungsoo knows n is okay with it (n probably too lazy to push Jongin away anyways)


End file.
